


Things We Said

by mresundance



Series: Things We Said [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Flash Fic, M/M, POV First Person, POV Second Person, Poetic, Post Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a long, long fall you took us on, Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things We Said

**Author's Note:**

> For these prompts: things you said when you were crying / things you said when i was crying
> 
> [Originally posted here.](http://mresundance.tumblr.com/post/130503829552/8-and-9-together-hannigraham-please)

**Things You Said When You Were Crying**

It was long, long fall you took us on, Will.

Aren't we still in the sea? I thought we were.

This shore is black and cold, then. Just like the sea. The world is black and cold. 

Everything is so deep, and dark, and below.

It feels like I'm still sinking, Will.

I don't know if I can stop.

Please, just hold onto me a little while longer.

I don't want to leave without you.

I don't want to leave.

 

**Things You Said When I Was Crying**

The wind whispers through the trees, and the waves gasp against the shore. A blood red sun stains the sea and the sky.

Your silence is ungodly.

If I could look upon you every day, forever.

If you weren't stiller than the stones you lie upon. If your dark eyes weren't glassy and gone. If your body wasn't already going cold.

If you could cradle me in your arms, just one more time.

I promise, Hannibal. I don't know what I'd promise. But I'd promise.  


End file.
